Wanna Bet?
by Louise896
Summary: Some drabbles of Klaroline when they make bets or dares together WARNING SMUT IN SOME CHAPTERS


**Authors Note:**

Well guys this is my very first one, and I am hoping to see if I should carry on writing or not so please with reviews be honest if you like it or not

**Wanna Bet?**

"Caroline please? Not The Notebook again!" Klaus begged after what he swears must be the hundredth time of her making him watch that film and she still cries at the same parts.

"Well..? What do you want to watch then?" Caroline inquired hoping that he will cave and choose The Notebook.

"Well we have watched the first two of the cruel intention series isn't there a third one?" He asked raising an eyebrow, it took Caroline a week of agreeing to do whatever he wanted just to watch the first one and he was hooked...

"Fine..but you are getting the drinks" while she went to go find the DVD and start the movie, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of champagne and two flutes (it was their thing). He came in and she smiled knowing the reason he chose that drink, they settled on the sofa Caroline cuddled into his side and started the movie...

Getting to the part of Jason and Sheila in the hotel room, Klaus scoffed...

"What now?" Caroline said annoyed, all he has done through this film is just huff and puff at it...

"Oh come on Caroline, like you couldn't just have a conversation when that was happening, yes I understand the heavy breathing but seriously you can have a conversation if you didn't want to be caught" laughing slightly smirking at Caroline

"You wanted to watch this, so stop complaining! Plus I don't think you could have a conversation..."

"Oh really" he moves to look her into her eyes, with the smirk she knows so well "want to make a bet?"

"No!" She says punching him in the side "just watch the movie YOU wanted to watch" and smiles sweetly at him.

The film ended and klaus stretched his arms around the back of the sofa...turned to Caroline and said "so now the movie is over...how long till Sheriff Forbes comes home and I have to be kicked out?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and started leaning near her as he heard her starting to giggle...

...BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...

Caroline laughed and pulled his phone out his pocket

"Hey Elijah, whats up?...oh okay I will pass him on" slowly she passes him the phone as an idea goes through her mind...

"Elijah? Is this important because I'm having a nice evening at the moment and this phone call is..." Klaus drifted off as Caroline moved to straddle his lap with a smirk on her face, she leans and starts to leave open mouthed kisses along his neck, he moves his neck to give her better access while her hands are moving along his abs and down to start to unbutton his jeans...

"Huh...What? Sorry Elijah I missed that what was you...hmmmm...you saying?"

Caroline smiled against his skin and started to graze her teeth along his neck, knowing this was getting to him when a moan escaped his lips..she got off his lap and knelt down inbetween his legs, she could already see the bulge in his trousers just waiting to get out, she reached and pulled down so he could come free for her to see...

"Caroline..." He said through gritted teeth knowing what she was thinking...he looked down at her and could see the mischievous glint in her eyes and she took a hold of him with her hand and gripped slightly...

"Yes!...I mean...yes...Elijah I will be home later toniGHT..." Caroline noticing he was still able to talk,

licked the length of him...he started to breath heavily down the phone and Caroline smirked knowing she was getting to him, she blew air onto him and saw him twitch to her she looked up locked eyes with him and took him in her mouth...

"Oh god!...yeah?...Yes Elijah me and Caroline are together..."

Caroline giggled softly creating some friction for him, she was going slowly but decided it wasn't enough torture so decided to move faster on him, keeping her eyes locked on his, knowing that it was a massive turn on for him...he couldn't hold it in anymore as he growled her name..."Elijah I gotta...I gotta go" he said trembling and quickly placed his hand on her hair trying to control it now knowing he is very close...she let him as she smirked but started sucking him harder still running her tongue around him...

"Caroline...Caroline..." He breathed as his breath became shallow which was a sign to her knowing he was almost there...she stroked his balls and he thrust into her mouth as he became undone in her mouth...she swallowed every last drop and came off him with a pop...she looked at him with innocent eyes.

"I should of taken that bet..."

Klaus smiles and looks to his phone he sees the call didn't cancel...

**Hey Again…**

Please let me know your honest opinions, I hope you enjoyed my first short story

Thank you for reading, please review


End file.
